To make friends
by marbienl
Summary: Pre-LOTR. Ten year old Estel (Aragorn) makes friends with quite an unusual bunch.


**Title:** To make friends

**Author:** marbienl

**Summary:** Pre-LOTR. Ten year old Estel (Aragorn) makes friends with quite an unusual bunch.

**Disclaimer:** don't own them. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N:** this was actually a challenging plot bunny given to me by Morgan and I had set up the possibility with one of my other stories, so I decided to write it. _This one's for you Morgan! _

It's **slightly AU** again as I pretend Gilraen had been killed by the orcs as well as Arathorn. There's also another reason, but you'll find out as you read it – don't worry, it wouldn't disturb canon (very much) and some may not even notice it… Just remember that it's fanfic and that I took the liberty to play with the characters some, so forgive me if anything seems wrong to you… Enjoy!

x x x x x x

Something was different this night in the Last Homely House… Elves were singing jolly verses long after the sun had laid herself to rest and though they sang and danced every night, this time it was different; their verses were sung in the Common Tongue and spoke of a 'Mister Baggins', 'Balin' and 'Dwalin'.

Though it was long after his bedtime, a small figure sneaked through the halls and stopped behind a pillar near the front doors. He luckily wasn't spotted by anyone else, for then he would have missed a sight he would now never forget for as long as he lived! The little curly head peeped from behind a marble pillar and curious grey eyes watched as his Ada opened the doors wide and held out his arms in invitation. Estel's eyes turned huge and his mouth fell open as he finally saw what his Ada was welcoming into their home…

_Dwarves! _was the first thought that entered the little boy's mind upon seeing the stout figures with the coloured pointy hats, _Elladan and Elrohir will never believe this!_ A silly grin appeared on the youth's face and his eyebrows rose in awed wonder as one by one the small figures entered the halls. What really amazed the little boy were their strangely coloured beards – white, yellow… even blue!

Estel put his small hands in front of his mouth to smother his giggles. Having lived here for as long as he could remember, he knew that it wouldn't be long before he would be spotted now. His brothers would sometimes allow him to join them in their night time wanderings and hide him if they heard someone coming, but they weren't home this night to protect him from stern elves insisting on bedtime. The twins had left some time ago and weren't expected back for some weeks yet. Estel sighed – he missed them. He had nobody to play with now because Glorfindel, Erestor and his Ada were too busy with other matters. Luckily his Ada always made time for him at night to tell him a story however. It didn't matter to the small human that he was ten years old and could read himself – he just loved hearing the soothing, familiar voice of his Ada and cuddling up to the ancient elf.

A frown marred the boy's face as two more visitors were welcomed into his home. One he recognized as Mithrandir – having spotted the wizard once before several years ago. The other was a small figure again, yet this was no dwarf. He was slightly smaller and less sturdy and the size of his belly proved that the creature was fond of food… no beard however… Estel would have nearly suspected this to be another human child, had he not seen the slightly bigger (and bare) feet with tufts of hair on them, the pointy ears and the older face. Confused, Estel scratched his head and squinted at the small form. The newest figure seemed to be a mixture between an elf, a man and a dwarf. _So what are you really? _There was only one way to find out…

Eagerly the young human watched as his father escorted the fifteen figures to the dining hall. The dwarves followed the ancient elf while rubbing their bellies – apparently eager for something to eat. The other small creature hesitated slightly – looking around himself as if he'd never seen such surroundings, before rubbing his own belly and hurrying to catch up with the others.

x x x x x

The following day Estel rose with the sun. He hoped to see the strange company of last night again and meet them in person, but first…

The small human hurried to his Ada's room, knowing that the elf would not sleep in now that visitors were in his house – not that he ever slept in late. Softly knocking on the door, he waited until a soft voice bade him enter. Inside stood his father, dressed already and apparently discussing things with the grey wizard. Seeing the bent figure with the bushy eyebrows and the pointed nose, Estel was unsure of how to act. The twins had always told him to be careful around wizards because they were quick to anger and though he had met Mithrandir once before he had only been a toddler at the time. Would the wizard remember him? Would he be angry that he had disturbed their private talk?

"Ah, if it isn't the young Estel!" Mithrandir exclaimed with a smile on his wrinkled face. Seeing the uncertainty in the boy's eyes, the wizard huffed and rolled his eyes, "Surely you remember me boy?"

Elrond gestured for his son to come closer and reassuringly laid a hand on his shoulder.

Estel looked up and nodded, fiddling his hands before him. "Yes, Lord Mithrandir… how are you?" he politely asked.

The wizard laughed and knelt down so that he was eye to eye with the youngster, for Estel was small for his age and hadn't reached the age yet where he would quickly grow much taller and into a handsome man. "Just Mithrandir will do, lad. And I'm fine… just meddling in the lives of a band of stubborn dwarves and one foolish Hobbit that doesn't know there's much more in him than he himself thinks!"

Seeing the curious light in the twinkling grey eyes Mithrandir clapped his shoulder and winked. Apparently he knew that Estel had already seen their party and that the boy had stayed up far past his bedtime, but he didn't reveal this to Elrond. Estel smiled – he'd found someone else who'd help him escape his bedtime! Cocking his head, he asked, "What's a Hobbit? What's his name? Will I meet him?"

Standing up again, the wizard's back was still slightly bent as if weighed down by a huge burden, yet a merry light twinkled in his ancient eyes. "Youth," he muttered, "Always asking questions… A Hobbit is a Halfling – a hole-dweller. They're small and merry, have pointy ears and hairy feet, are very fond of food and pipe-weed and like to keep to their own business. They're also very fond of family, so beware if you ever ask them a question in that direction, for they'll give you their entire family history if you let them. The one I brought along on this journey is called Bilbo Baggins and he has some spirit in him, whether he knows it or not. As for whether you will meet him – that's up to you!"

Estel was overjoyed to hear all this, but especially that he had the chance to meet him. "Ada – Elladan and Elrohir will _never _believe you allowed dwarves in our home! And do _they _know about Hobbits?"

Elrond exchanged an amused look with his guest before giving his son a slight push towards the door, "Go find Master Baggins, Estel and mind your manners! I'm sure the dwarves are still sound asleep, but I have the feeling that Bilbo has found his way to the breakfast table already… Go!"

Estel didn't need to be told twice and hurried out the door…

x x x x x

Within minutes the young human found himself in the kitchen, where he could see Bilbo speaking with one of the cooks and pointing out everything he would like. The hesitation of yesterday was gone and the love of different kinds of food had taken over.

"Ah yes, I would very much like one of those as well if you don't mind my asking," the Hobbit politely requested.

The cook noticed Estel and smiled at him, his eyes pointing out the huge amount of food on the plate destined for the Hobbit. The child's eyes turned huge. _Does he really intend to eat all that? _he wondered.

Seeing that the elf's gaze was directed elsewhere, Bilbo soon spotted Estel. "Well, hello there young master!" he cried, "Well met! My name is Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, you may call me Bilbo if you like…"

"Well met," Estel replied, "My name is Estel Elrondion…"

The Hobbit's eyes turned to slits as he looked at the boy in front of him, "Son of Elrond, are you?"

Hearing the disbelief, Estel let his head drop to his chest so that his hair would cover his ears. He still felt ashamed that he was human and he was only seldom reminded of this fact by others. Though his Ada told him he didn't love him any less because of this he'd heard the whispers of some of the other elves. "Ada adopted me when I was two…" he whispered. _Now he won't want to be my friend anymore_…

Bilbo, seeing that he had upset the youngster, left the food tray where it was and walked to the small human instead. "There-there, Estel, I didn't mean anything by it. There's no shame in being adopted and I'm certain Lord Elrond loves you very much!" Lifting the boy's head, he smiled encouragingly at the human, "If I were some day to take anyone in as well I would love them with all my heart until the day I die. I would do anything for them! So no sad face anymore, all right lad?"

Estel smiled slightly and nodded, "I know Ada loves me… and Elladan and Elrohir – my brothers."

Bilbo looked startled as all of a sudden a tray of food appeared before his eyes and automatically he took it. Shortly after, a second tray appeared with less food, but enough to fill the hungry belly of a young human. Seeing the fond look the cook gave the boy, the Hobbit said, "And I'm sure many others…" Before a silence could fall, Bilbo started walking to the hall he had dined in the night before, seeing the child didn't follow him he turned around, "Will you join me, master Estel? I would love some company this fine morning!"

Grinning now, the youngster followed his new friend.

x x x x x

Estel was amazed by the small creature before him. Not only did the hobbit have pointy ears like an elf, he also walked as silent as them! Yesterday the dwarves had seemed to shake the earth with their heavy trotting – how ever could those sturdy creatures sneak up on anyone?

Seating themselves at the table, Estel immediately stood up again. Seeing the questioning look directed his way the boy smiled at the older Halfling – the head just barely peeped above the table and the little arms had slight trouble reaching the tray on the surface. "Just a moment, Bilbo. I'll be right back; I just need to fetch something." He returned only two minutes later with several pillows in his arms – a little out of breath because he had run all the way to the study and back.

"Here," Estel said, holding out the pillows and waiting for Bilbo to take them. _Will he accept them or will he think I'm insulting him?_ The boy didn't have to worry for long as a gentle smile appeared on the other's face.

"Why thank you, my boy!" Bilbo exclaimed while scrambling from his seat, "These will come mighty in handy! Big houses and hobbits don't mix I tell you! Ah, how many times I've wished to be back in my comfortable hole with a cup of tea!" And up again the hobbit scrambled, managing finally to seat himself on the pillows. "Much better," he muttered under his breath as he could now clearly see what was on his plate.

Satisfied that their guest was comfortable, Estel sat at the table again and attacked his own tray. "You live in a hole?" he questioned, not understanding what that hole looked like or that, in fact, it wasn't so much a hole as a house inside a hill. This led to the two conversing about what Hobbits were, how they lived and what they enjoyed… Bilbo also spoke about the fact that Hobbits weren't fond of adventure and did everything to avoid it.

"But…" Estel asked between another bite, "if your race doesn't like adventure, how come are _you_ here? Why are you travelling with dwarves then if you'd rather be home?"

Bilbo sighed, "If only it was that easy… Let me give you a hint of advice: _never _say 'good morning' to a wizard for they will only get you into trouble! But I fear that Gandalf didn't just stumble in my path. Whatever he thinks I can do I have no idea…"

Cocking his head slightly, Estel came to the conclusion that Gandalf was Mithrandir. "My family tells me that wizards always have a purpose. I'm sure that Mithrandir sees something in you that you haven't yet discovered. It'll reveal itself in time…"

Bilbo smiled, having heard the name the elves called Gandalf at the late meal the day before. "Well, there is always that Tookish side of me," he jokingly replied, "Half of the time I'm scared out of my wits and there's much more to encounter on this adventure, but the other half likes the excitement! It's the Took blood in me, I tell you!"

Now Estel made a huge mistake, forgetting Mithrandir's warning, "Took side?"

All of a sudden, a gleam appeared in the Hobbit's eyes and he prepared himself for what would prove to be a long talk, not giving up his food, but talking between bites. "Ah yes, let me tell you about my family…"

The small human nodded and grunted at the appropriate times and tried to remember some of what the Hobbit told him, but Bilbo seemed to be reciting all he knew about his family and relations and they were far too numerous to remember. Finally the family lessons ended and Estel threw in some more of his own questions, desperate to change the subject.

Soon loud voices could be heard approaching and a moment later twelve dwarves arrived to break their fast as well. Estel looked curios as he noticed the fattest was missing. What had Bilbo called him? Bombur?

Bilbo leaned in closer to Estel and whispered, "I suspect Bombur is still sleeping, perhaps he'll be awake for second breakfast," now worried as he remembered the dwarves hadn't stopped for this he asked, "You _do _have second breakfast, don't you?"

Estel just looked at him as if he spoke an unfamiliar language, "_Second _breakfast?"

"My goodness, boy! How ever are children supposed to grow up if you don't eat your meals? No wonder you're only slightly bigger than me!"

Estel huffed, "I get plenty to eat, Bilbo! Honest!"

Now the poor Hobbit looked horrified, "What about elevenses, lunch, tea, dinner… supper? _Please _don't tell me you only serve breakfast and supper!"

The human shook his head, "Don't worry, normally we serve breakfast, lunch and dinner, but I'll ask my Ada to get you those other ones… We can't have you go hungry."

This was a great relief to the adventuring Halfling…

One by one the dwarves seated themselves just in time for the bell and soon they were served by other elves, unlike the two early birds. Seeing that this was a great opportunity to get to know the dwarves and determine whether they really were as dense as his brothers said they were, Estel started by introducing himself. After every dwarf had been introduced they started telling the eager little boy about what they were up to and what they did back at home…

x x x x x

Now that the Last Homely House had some quite unusual guests, it wasn't possible for Estel to go about the day as he usually did. Erestor had anticipated his excitement as soon as he had learned of their guests and knowing that the boy would be impossible to teach, the elf had informed him that his lessons would be postponed for one week to let him get accustomed to the newcomers. In the meanwhile he was to learn as much as possible about dwarves and their customs. This was a task Estel gladly accepted and he took every chance he got to speak with the travellers.

Contrary to what his brothers told him, dwarves were actually quite nice people – if you didn't blame them for their gruff behaviour every now and then. It was obvious from the way they spoke about the elves that they were trying really hard to be polite and not to make any harsh comments, but the young human knew there was no love between the two species and didn't blame them. Instead he tried to become friends with the creatures – something that was quickly achieved as the dwarves were very fond of telling him about the crafts of mining and building. Balin had even gone so far as to present one of his construction plans to Estel and the boy was amazed at the details.

Sometimes the boy was alone as everyone seemed to be holed up in his Ada's study, but luckily he always found something to do – as he always did when his brothers weren't at home. Imladris' gardens were big enough to play in and Estel hoped that he would come across a white deer; something his family had talked about – wanting to catch one of the magnificent beasts. Little did the boy know these majestic animals lived in Mirkwood…

And like this the days passed quickly and every night the party could be found in the Hall of Fire. Bilbo often sat near Lord Elrond and Gandalf, Estel at his side. He would tell stories to the youth until it was time for the young human to go to bed. Other times they would listen to the elves singing or partake in dancing. On one occasion, Thorin and his party took their instruments with them and insisted that they play for the master of the house. Their songs were different than that of the elves, but their voices were pure – something no-one expected from dwarves. Estel regretted that his brothers weren't here – they missed out on all the fun! _Though, _Estel had to admit, _hunting seems fun to me as well! _Thinking on this for a moment longer the boy came to the final conclusion that staying home was better in this instance, for surely such a strange party as was present now would _never _enter their home again!

Then the time came for the refreshed travellers to continue their journey. Apparently Lord Elrond had discovered and deciphered strange letters on the dwarves' treasure map. Thus, the master of the house ensured they had plenty and good provisions to last them for quite some time so they could continue their adventure. It was the last night before they would leave that something happened that made Estel really love the Hobbit race…

x x x x x

It was past Estel's bedtime, yet the guests were still in the Hall of Fire. However, Estel wasn't in his room. Instead he had sneaked back into the hall and hid himself behind a pillar – watching the proceedings for one last time…

"Well, my dear Bilbo," Mithrandir said, clapping the Hobbit on the back, "for a fortnight you've listened to the elves and your own party singing songs – it would only be fair if you were to entertain us as well now, don't you think?"

Bilbo's head shook madly and the small being waved his hands about in objection, "Oh no, I couldn't! I have the voice of a crow! Surely you'd rather hear the others sing? And what about _you_, Gandalf? I haven't heard you sing either!"

The wizard replied to this by raising his bushy eyebrows and harrumphing, "There now, don't be silly! I've never known you to be shy before… entertain us!"

Estel had to keep in his encouraging shout – it wouldn't do if the others learned that he was here. Instead, he fervently hoped that the Hobbit would sing and that he would discover what kinds of songs they had in the Shire. From what Bilbo had told him, Hobbits were merry people and loved the normal bits of life, so what would they sing about? He shuddered. _I hope it's not a song about family history!_

Bilbo, in the meanwhile, was trying to get out of singing, yet everywhere he looked eager faces met his, so in the end he climbed onto his chair and breathed heavily – calming his nerves. It seemed that the Hobbit froze in place with his mouth slightly open, yet no sound escaped his lips. Steeling his nerves once more Bilbo finally started singing…

It was very different from anything Estel had ever heard; so merry and content about the lives they lived. The human decided that he liked their ways. Hobbits may not know much about the world outside of the Shire, yet sometimes that wasn't so bad. The jolly and silly verses seemed to lift a burden from his shoulders by just listening to it and secretly Estel wished to hear more. _Alas! Time to go to bed now… he thought, silently sneaking back to his room._ Tomorrow he would have to rise early to say goodbye and lessons would start after that. Erestor would _not _take pity on him if he couldn't stay awake!

Estel's endeavours to sneak away unnoticed failed however as a pair of silver eyes took in his small figure. Elrond fondly shook his head, understanding the reason why his son was still downstairs. The ancient elf had noticed his youngest hiding behind the pillar even before Bilbo had started singing – after all, hardly anyone could hide anything from him. He'd seen the joy encompass the young face and read the eagerness for more in the twinkling grey eyes. Perhaps Bilbo would do him a favour?

x x x x x

Time passed… the party that had stayed in the Last Homely House reached their destination and eventually Bilbo had returned home. The Hobbit had been busy for quite some time, forcing himself to write in his best script – even though this was still a bit thin and spidery. He hadn't forgotten about the human child staying in Rivendell and several months after his return home he once more set out on a journey… He'd told Gandalf of his plans on the way back and had set a date with the wizard to accompany him once more – he'd never find the elven refuge on his own after only one visit!

x x x x x

Sitting on a stone bench outside and enjoying the sunny weather, Estel leaned his head back to catch as much of the sun's rays as possible. He was startled out of his musings when a familiar voice cried his name. Swiftly turning his head, he saw his Ada walking up with Bilbo.

"Bilbo, you're back!" he cried, running up to the Hobbit and hugging him.

"Ah yes, my lad… and I have quite some stories to tell you, but first…" and he presented the youngster a small wrapped parcel.

Curious, Estel took it and unwrapped it. It was a book and opening it on the first page he read this: _Written for Estel Elrondion, by your friend, Bilbo Baggins – that you will always remember us Hobbits… _Quickly leafing through it, Estel recognized the lettering as belonging to Bilbo. _He wrote this for me! _He also discovered several pictures hidden in the text depicting landscapes with Hobbits in them going about their daily business and maps of the Shire. "Oh thank you, Bilbo! Thank you, I love it!"

Bilbo was startled as he was once more engulfed in a hug and he gently patted the other's back, "You're very welcome, lad. Don't expect not to hear any stories anymore though, for with Lord Elrond's permission I will come and visit you now and again! The library contains some amazing books on the history of the First Born, or so I've been told." A twinkle appeared in his eyes, "And where are those two brothers of yours? Did you tell them about us?"

Estel sighed and looked accusingly at his Ada, "They didn't believe one word of what I said. They didn't even believe Ada because they think he's siding with me!"

Elrond held up his hands in an innocent matter, "Not even _I _could convince them of such a thing, Estel – you know how stubborn your brothers are!"

Bilbo stepped closer to the human and a huge grin appeared on his face. "Perhaps _I_ can convince them, what do you think?"

Estel rolled his eyes, "Alas, they left two days ago! Who knows when they'll be back!"

The Hobbit shook his head, "Silly elves; always gone when things happen." A loud grumble could be heard coming from the Halfling's belly and Estel laughed, remembering the quantities of food that went into such a little person.

"Come, Master Bilbo," Elrond guided the Hobbit inside, Estel following close behind. "We'd like to hear all about your adventures. Perhaps you will tell us about them while we have some tea?"

Bilbo smiled relieved. "I thought you'd never ask…"

**The end**

x x x x x

Review please? It'd bring a huge grin to my face… : )


End file.
